


Viscosity

by Birdbitch



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio has a tendency to slip through people's fingers. Benvolio knows how to hold liquid metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viscosity

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr.

Mercutio slips through people’s fingers just when they think they might have a grasp on him. When he warms up, he’s harder to hold onto, harder to keep still for a single second, and yet—Benvolio lets out a sigh and his eyes flutter shut as Mercutio rocks down on him. He keeps his hands to himself except for gentle, occasional strokes against tense thighs and a taut back. If he holds on too tightly, Mercutio, being, well, Mercutio, will stop and leave and that is probably one of the last things that Benvolio wants right now.

So he’s on his back and Mercutio is riding him and he’s not entirely sure how this happened—he’s never entirely sure how it ever happens, because they’ll go from bantering and then Mercutio will kiss him and he’ll kiss back and put hands on Mercutio’s hips and then they’ll be fucking—but there’s an earnestness in Mercutio’s movements that belies an urgency within him. It’s not that he doesn’t always have some kind of current running underneath his skin, it’s just somehow different this time. When they cool down, when Mercutio goes to his restful state and lays against Benvolio’s chest and breathes, really breathes in deep, they’ll talk in plain words. For now?

For now it’s fast and messy and Mercutio comes between them and it makes patterns on Benvolio’s chest. He himself is finished not much later, when he’s allowed to move at a quick speed of his own choosing with his hands solidly on Mercutio’s waist as he fucks up into him, and then they lay together in a sticky tangle of limbs. Benvolio presses a kiss against Mercutio’s forehead, pushes sweaty curls out of the way so that he can taste the skin, and his head slumps back against the pillow.

“So?” he asks softly, and Mercutio draws something against Benvolio’s skin with his fingertip.

“Do you ever get the feeling that this isn’t—that it’s temporary?” He doesn’t look at Benvolio’s face, keeps his own pressed against Benvolio’s chest. “I mean. Everything with me is kind of. Temporary. But I’m. I don’t want this to be? And I just? Get scared that maybe I’m going to wake up and it will be gone. I don’t know. I just. Really wanted to be with you.”

“I’m going to be here,” Benvolio says, and Mercutio finally turns and looks up at him, captures his head and strokes his face with two unsteady hands.

“Yes, you might be. But there’s no guarantee that I will be.” He swallows and kisses Benvolio, deep and long and hard. “If—if anything ever does happen,” he says, “know that I loved you in this moment, alright?”

“As long as you remember that I will always love you.”

“You say it and I believe it.”

Benvolio kisses him and pulls him back down to lay against him. “You should. It’s the truth.” Mercutio’s breathing is steady and Benvolio feels that he can put an arm around him without worrying that he’ll slide away before the morning hits them.


End file.
